4e_planescapefandomcom-20200214-history
4E Planescape Wikia
Welcome to the 4E Planescape Wikia A collection of information from AD&D Planescape official books, with some additions and changes from my own ongoing campaign (which will be noted as such). Will also include D&D Fourth Edition conversions where appropriate. I do not claim to own Planescape, or any of its copyrights. Nor do I own Wiki or Wikia. The information comes from books I own, the images from public domain, Google searches and scans of the aforementioned books. The purpose of this wiki is for personal use only. Describe your topic Planescape was a setting from AD&D that focused on the Outer Planes. There were six boxed sets, and over two dozen books and adventures that fleshed out this setting. This wiki is an attempt to compile all of that data into one place, with references. AD&D-specific information, such as classes, spells and items are not planned to be included in this wiki, though they will be referenced where relevant. This is mostly about the locations and NPCs that populate the setting, and as such should be able to be fit in with almost any system. Converting from AD&D to 4th Edition From a conversion point of view, I have kept or increased damage as appropriate, as fourth edition characters have a lot more hitpoints than AD&D characters had. The damage is generally scaled for Paragon-tiered characters; planewalking is an extremely dangerous occupation, after all, so it is especially dangerous for Heroic-tier characters. Where AD&D calls for Fortitude, Reflex or Will saves, I instead reconverted that into an attack versus the appropriate defense, with the attack bonus being the character's level + 5 (normal) or + 7 (especially dangerous). As with damage, I have decided against scaling by tier. For alignment traits on the Outer Planes, I converted the more complicated and harsh penalty as listed in the Manual of the Planes to a simpler and smaller penalty, though it affects far more. The reasoning for this was primarily for simplicity, but also as a nod to how differently magic is handled in Fourth Edition (in short, spells do not automatically hit, and implement-users already suffer an attack penalty as compared to weapon-users). Limitations I am new to creating wikis, and I am creating this one wholly from scratch. Therefore, there are sure to be errors and the mobile version is probably not going to be very good. When I get to NPCs, I'm really excited for how badly I'll botch infoboxes. Point is, any offered help cleaning up code and editing will be greatly appreciated. My plan is to basically: * Start with an overview of the Great Wheel (Manual of the Planes, 3rd Edition) * Focus on the Inner Planes first (The Inner Planes) * Then move to the Transitive Planes (A Guide to the Astral Plane, A Guide to the Ethereal Plane) * Do another brief overview of the Great Wheel, this one more Sigil-focused (Planescape Campaign Setting) * Then move to Sigil’s locations, NPCs, factions (In the Cage: A Guide to Sigil, Uncaged - Faces of Sigil, Factol's Manifesto) * Another overview, focused primarily on the Outer Planes (The Planewalker’s Handbook) * Focus on the Outlands next, locations and NPCs (Player's Primer to the Outlands) * Starting from Ysgard, work my way around the Wheel, doing locations and NPCs (Planes of Chaos, Hellbound - Blood War, Planes of Conflict, Faces of Evil - the Fiends, Planes of Law) * Finish up by populating the Great Wheel with deities and realms (On Hallowed Ground) * Skim the adventure modules for additional details (Assorted Adventure Modules in Publication Order) Main Articles * Great Wheel is the name for the multiverse as a whole. * Sigil is the primary city for the campaign, and the main trading hub of the Outer Planes and where most NPCs live. * Tripp's Contracting are the primary protagonists of the campaign. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse